User talk:General Mannino
Yes, this may be six years ago, but I think you should remember that all the silly things you've said and done on the internet can (and will) catch up with you someday. 00:24, June 20, 2013 (UTC) :To the above user, do not bring personal disputes to this wiki or harass other users. 31dot (talk) 02:13, June 20, 2013 (UTC) ::Why not? Tyler's asinine arguments about Starfleet Marine canon needs to be dealt with fully, not just with a mere slap on the wrist like you guys did here. Karma has nothing to do with this. And equality my ass :P 00:54, June 25, 2013 (UTC) That's really pathetic I've never encountered anyone in my life that holds a silly grudge over the Internet for 6 years. And what makes you think you have the right to punish people especially for something stupid that happened 6 years ago and on the Internet I might add? Do you by any chance read and think about everything you're saying and realize just how sad and pathetic you are making yourself look right now? Can an Administrator warn this person or potentially block them please? I'd appreciate it if this person wasn't allowed to harass me on my talk page anymore. General Mannino (talk) 03:00, June 25, 2013 (UTC) I think it's very sad and pathetic that you have nothing better to do in life but to start arguments on the Internet about things that happened 6 years ago which was also on the Internet all of which I have no memory or recollection of. So what does that say about you? That's very sad, pathetic, and immature. I forgot that I ever even had an account on here until I got an email notification that you put something on my talk page about something that happened 6 years ago, once I read it I had no idea what you're even talking about and still don't all I know is that some type of argument took place but as I said I don't have any memory of it, I only know about it cause you said something. And also 6 years ago I was 12, how mature not only are you starting an argument on the Internet about something that happened 6 years ago but at that time you were arguing with a 12 year old. And how would something that happened on the Internet catch up with me? We're on a wiki and sending virtual messages, that isn't real life and unless you're harassing or threatening someone I don't see how karma could get you for having an argument on the Internet. Read what you just said and realize how incredibly stupid you sound. I'm not here to argue, I don't even do anything on this wiki anymore. However I thought that maybe I should let you know what I'm thinking seeing how you won't leave me alone and you won't stop commenting on my talk page. We're on a Star Trek wiki, think about what Star Trek stands for, equality and peace along with other positive things as well, those attributes you are clearly not exhibiting which in my opinion is disrespectful to not only myself and this wiki but also to Star Trek. And thank you 31dot, this person has been doing this quite frequently. My apologies for my response to this person I did not mean to continue the argument I just wanted to get my point across, this is the first and only time I have ever responded to him and I do not plan on responding to him ever again. Thanks again. General Mannino (talk) 02:43, June 20, 2013 (UTC)